Google: Beacon Hills
by ModernFemMerlinSpy
Summary: The summer after the defeat of the Nogitsune, Stiles gets an internship at Google, where he might not be as safe as he thought.


**Soo, I had a little too fun writing this. My friend and I have been on an Internship kick lately and so this popped in my head. Oh, and I do not own anything! The Internship or Teen Wolf! **

Stiles sighed. He swore his group was more dysfunctional than the pack was. He automatically stopped that train of thought. Thinking about the pack made him think of Beacon Hills… and the Nogitsune… and Allison… and everyone else that was killed because of him. Okay, so he knew it technically wasn't his fault, it was the freaking Nogitsune, but he remembered everything. He had let the Nogitsune in at Echo House to save Malia. If he hadn't done that, then Allison might still be alive, all those people at the hospital, Aidan. Ethan might have not had to lose a brother, Lydia wouldn't have had to lose both her best friend and on-again off-again boyfriend. Stiles was getting more and more agitated and fidgety. STOP! He told himself, you are at Google, not Beacon Hills, just stop thinking about it. That was the whole reason he applied for this summer program for the summer after his junior year, making him one of the youngest people here.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he focused back in on the seminar he was in at the moment. It wasn't able to hold his interest though, he had run out of Adderall yesterday and haven't had time to get some more so his focus today was shot. Which sucked because lately whenever his mind wandered it always wandered back to what happened during the school year. Getting on the internet on his phone, he started looking up news stories of what had happened. He knew he shouldn't torture himself, Scott had told him that enough before he left, but he just had to know what the papers said to explain all the supernatural happenings.

When he finally looked up, he noticed everyone was leaving, he had zoned out for the whole seminar. He would be more upset if he didn't already know this stuff. Danny had given him a rundown of some of the more obscure things he would need to know before he left. Actually, he and Danny had gotten pretty close after the whole Nogitsune incident when Danny had asked him to share some of his research about the supernatural, honestly surprising the crap out of him. Damn, focus Stiles! He looked at the time and realized he didn't have anything else to do for the day. Not wanting to go back to his room, Stiles decided to go to his group's lounge and just chill. He didn't really want to talk to them, especially after the group's horrible fail at the first challenge earlier today, but he didn't want to be by himself either, that just gave him way too much time to think, which he was really trying to avoid.

When he got there, he noticed that everyone else was there to, just talking and hanging out. Not wanting to socialize, Stiles went to sit off to the side. "Hey Stuart," Neha said. It took Stiles a second to realize who she was talking to, he kept forgetting that he had changed his name, with the help of the BHPD to Stuart for the program. It was actually his dad's idea, knowing the media would want to talk to him after what had happened. He suggested changing it so it would be harder to find him. He also changed his appearance up a bit. Going from contacts to glasses and wearing a beanie and less plaid. Stiles complained he looked like a hipster, Lydia just said he looked different.

"Hey, Neha" Stiles responded after a pause. All of a sudden his phone started to vibrate, signaling a text. Looking down, he saw that it was Danny, one of the few people he didn't actually mind talking to right now. He was one of the only people that didn't constantly ask him if he was ok. He actually barely talked about it at all, something that Stiles was immensely grateful for. Looking at the text, Stiles swore and almost fell out of his seat.

**From Danny:**

_Dude, some crazy conspiracy blog posted something about Allison's death and it includes you… I emailed you the link_

**From Stiles:**

_Thanks man, I'll check it out._

Stiles immediately went to his email and found the link. Clicking on it, he hoped it was nothing.

**Beacon Hills Cover-Up?**

_**This past autumn was hell on the residents of the little California town of Beacon Hills. Going from severe animal attacks, to serial killers that are never caught, to bombed police departments and massacred hospitals, this town has seen it all. The most recent tragedy being the brutal stabbing of high school junior Allison Argent. Police claim it was a mugging gone wrong, but are they telling us the real truth? Sources say that around the same time, fellow BHHS junior and friend, Stiles Stilinski, son of Beacon Hills very own sheriff, went missing multiple times, from "sleep walking" to disappearing from a local hospital around the time of her murder. Could he be the real murderer? Mr. Stilinski was unavailable to talk, having mysteriously disappeared again. Could he be in an insane asylum? Could his connections to the police be helping this troubled teen get away with murder? This reporter will stay on the case, reporting the crucial information as soon as it comes in. **_

Underneath the article was a picture of Allison from the year book sophomore year. Stiles was stunned. He honestly didn't know what to think. Mainly because they were right mostly. It was his fault. It was all his fault that Allison, his friend and best friend's first love was dead. He was having a hard time holding back his tears.

"Guys, look at this," Neha said looking down at her laptop. Stiles looked up at her, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was. He should have known. "Have you guys heard of the town of Beacon Hills?"

"Isn't that the town that experienced all of those murders last autumn?" Lyle asked.

"Yea, I just found this article about it," she told them all.

"Neha," Nick said, looking at the webpage, "this is a conspiracy site."

"Yea, I know, but I swear, they tell the real news, everyone else is just trying to cover this all up," she insisted.

"What does the article say?" Yo-Yo asked.

"Read it for yourselves," she says angling the computer for them all to see. "You want to read it Stuart?" she asked. Stiles just shook his head, trying really hard to keep in his tears.

A few minutes later the whole group broke out talking. "Holy crap!" Lyle screamed.

"Do you really think that kid had anything to do with that girl's death?" Billy asked.

"He definitely had something to do with it, whether he killed her or not," Neha said.

Stiles couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears started falling. Not wanting anyone to see, he got up and ran out of the room, dropping his phone in the process.

"Look, I found this video of the hospital massacre that happened right after that girl's death," Yo-Yo said. They all eagerly sat down to watch it, not noticing that Stuart had left.

"Whoa…" Neha said after the video was over. "Something definitely not normal happened there, did you see how weird and pixilated the video looked around the guys doing the killing? It's like the camera couldn't catch their image."

A few minutes later the group heard a phone vibrating. After a few minutes it started going off again. Looking up from where they were still discussing the article, they realized that Stuart was no longer in the room and that it was his phone going off. "Where is Stuart?" Billy asked, getting up from his seat and going over to where Stuart had been sitting. He picked up the phone and started to unlock it.

"Billy, what are you doing? You can't just go through Stuart's phone!" Neha exclaimed.

"Oh come on, it's not like you guys don't want to know what he is always doing on his phone," Billy said to the group. None of the others said anything so he finished unlocking it. He looked at the texts Stuart had just gotten in shock.

"What, what is it?" Nick asked going over to him. He took the phone and also looked at the texts. "Holy shit."

"What is it? Guys come on, tell us!" Neha whined.

"Stuart is.. he is.."

"He is what?" Lyle asked.

"I'm not Stuart," Stiles said from behind them, having come back to grab his phone and saw the group.

The whole group jumped in shock, ashamed at being caught. "Then who are you?" Yo-Yo asked timidly.

"Do you guys want to tell them or should I?" he asked Nick and Billy. They both just looked down, not saying anything. "My name is Stiles Stilinski," Stiles answered them in a cold voice. One of the many things he had learned since the incident was to hide his emotions. "Crazy psychopath of Beacon Hills that murders fellow teenagers."

His response was definitely not what they were expecting. "You know what, I'm out. I knew coming here was a mistake," Stiles said and left the room.

"Guys, we have to go talk to him, we have to find out the real story, we can't start blaming him for things when we don't know what happened," Nick told the silent room. They all agreed and made their way to Stuart… Stiles room.

Stiles was packing up his room. He still isn't sure how he managed to get a room to himself but was thankful because he still wakes up screaming from nightmares and he really did not want to explain that to people. He should have known they would find out. He should have known that this was a huge mistake and now he has to face the music. His phone went off startling him out of his thoughts and he looked to see that he had three missed texts. Two from Lydia and one from Scott. He decided to answer Scott first.

**From Scott:**

_Stiles, dude, I saw the article, don't listen to them, they are just stupid and are grasping at straws. _

**From Stiles:**

_Yea I guess, I'll talk to you later dude._

From Scott he went on to Lydia's texts.

**From Lyds: **

_Stiles Stilinski, I know what you are thinking, and don't you dare try and blame yourself. That article is a lie and if I find out that you are blaming yourself I will come up there myself and slap some sense into you. _

**From Lyds:**

_I swear Stiles, you better not be blaming yourself, call me right now or I swear you will be seeing me tomorrow. _

Stiles chuckled to himself, and dialed Lydia's number knowing she was serious. "Hey, Lyds," he said when she answered.

"That's guilt I hear in your voice," she said by way of greeting.

"Nice to talk to you to," he responded.

"Stiles, please don't blame yourself. Whoever wrote that is a complete idiot. You did not kill Allison. The Nogitsune did, and before you say it, I don't care if you let it back in to save Malia. Even if you hadn't, it would have found another way in or someone else."

"Lyds you don't get it, the group I got put in found out who I am. They saw the article and saw my phone and they know. I can't do this anymore, I'm coming home."

"No, you are not! Explain to them that the article is a lie, that it isn't your fault and stay! If you don't I will seriously come up tomorrow and bitch out anyone who tries to blame you. You know I will."

"Trust me, I know you will. Anyway, enough about me. How have you been doing?"

"Better than you. I miss them though. Especially Allison, I feel so alone without her and with you not here."

"How about this, if you promise not to bitch anyone out, you can come and visit me for a while," Stiles offered.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that Stilinski. Come up and teach you guys a thing or two, because we both know that I am smarter than everyone in your group," she said.

Stiles laughed a real genuine laugh for the first time in a while. "There's that laugh. I missed it," Lydia said, and Stiles could hear the smile through the phone and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Lydia, I'll see you tomorrow," he said smiling.

"See you tomorrow."

With that he hung up smiling his first real smile in a while. He went to unpack the little bit he had packed when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he called.

The door opened and there stood the rest of his group looking nervous. "Stuart, or Stiles, whatever your name is, can we talk?" Neha asked.

"Yea sure, talk."

"We are really sorry, we wouldn't have blamed you if we had known," she started.

"Known what, that my real name is Stiles? That it was me they were talking about? Or how about if you had known that the girl that was killed, Allison was my friend, had even dated my best friend? Or maybe that my best friend's mom, who pretty much helped raise me, works at the hospital that was attacked? Oh, I know, the time I went missing from the hospital, right after another good friend of mine almost got electrocuted, it was pretty much against my will and I had just mistakenly been diagnosed with Frontotemporal Dementia which is what had killed my mom?!" Stiles had ended up screaming at them, he had not meant for all of that to come out but now that it was he couldn't take it back and he didn't really want to.

They were all shocked, they had no clue what to say to the so obviously broken boy in front of them. "Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all of that. I promise, I did not kill Allison." He had never been more grateful that no werewolves were around to hear his heart skip a beat at the lie. "Can we just forget any of this ever happened and just go on with the competition?" Stiles asked them.

Sensing that he did not want to talk about it anymore, they all just nodded. Before she left though, Neha turned back and looked him right in the eye. "Hey, I'm sorry, sometimes I just get caught up in the conspiracy stuff. And I know you do not want to talk about it, but if you ever do, I'm here, ok?"

He nodded and smiled slightly, "Thanks, Neha. Oh, and my friend Lydia is coming up tomorrow, she's a little intimidating, just thought I would warn you ahead of time."

"Thanks, for the warning," she chuckled, "I'll warn the rest of the group." With that, she gave him one last timid smile and left him alone.

That night, after unpacking all of his stuff again, Stiles laid on his bed, he felt better now that he had let everything out, and knowing that he would get to see Lydia tomorrow. He had missed them more than he thought he would. He knew that the nightmares wouldn't stop yet, and he still had a long way to go before he stopped blaming himself for all that had happened, but for the first time since this whole thing started, he went to sleep with a smile on his face and excited for the next day.


End file.
